The Sleepover at Hibari's
by Mukkura
Summary: Chrome stays over at Hibari's house and they also hang out at Mukuro's place. Hibari gets a little jealous of the love between Mukuro and Chrome. 1896 6996 6918 and kinda of not really 18D...


"Thanks for letting me stay over Hibari-kun." Chrome smiles at Hibari, giving him a hug.

Hibari hugs her back and nods slightly, "No problem…." Hibari looks at his phone, "Ready to go to Mukuro's place?" Chrome smiles and nods before they both stepped out of the house and started walking to Mukuro's house.

Chrome looks at Hibari, "Hibari-kun….why do you live so far away from everyone else?"

Hibari shrugs, "I don't like dealing with everyone else….."

Chrome tilts her head slightly at Hibari, "Why not?"

Hibari glares at her slightly, "I just don't….okay?"

Chrome whimpers softly, "No need to get mad….I was just asking…."

Hibari looks at her before looking away, not wanting to say sorry about what he do, "Whatever…."

* * *

Chrome idly talks to Hibari, but Hibari barely talks back. Chrome seems to be used to it though she made him talk to her anyways. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he enjoyed talking to her and being around her. He smiles slightly as he watches her happily talk to him even though she was in a strange neighborhood that she had never been in. After about half an hour of walking, they finally get to Mukuro's house and Hibari rings the doorbell while Chrome stands off to the side, shy. Hibari smirks slightly, finding it cute that she was being shy. He turns to face the gate again when he hears Mukuro walking down the stairs. Backing away slightly, he watches Mukuro open the gate and they say their hellos before stepping into the house.

"Chrome!" Mukuro smiles and opens his arms to Chrome, walking slightly to her.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome smiles happily and run into his arms, embracing him tightly, making Hibari's eye twitch slightly from the open love being displayed before him, "I missed you so much Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufu, I missed you too." Mukuro smiles gently at her, smirking slightly at Hibari, making the black haired flinch and glare at the blue haired male.

Hibari clenches his fists into tight balls, giving Mukuro the hint. Mukuro chuckles softly and walks upstairs while holding Chrome's hand. Hibari glares at him, growling softly but following the two herbivores into Mukuro's room. Taking off his jacket, he puts it where he usually put it, on Mukuro's chair right underneath his loft bed. Mukuro's room was cleaner than usual; Hibari knew that he was proud of his clean room before Mukuro told Chrome and Hibari. Hibari smiles at Mukuro's random childish moment.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Mukuro does downstairs to get the door, leaving Hibari and Chrome alone for a while. Hibari and Chrome glances at each other, but Hibari quickly gets up and follows Mukuro to avoid the awkward silence. Halfway down the stairs, he noticed that Mukuro was letting Dino into the house. Hibari turns back around to walk up the stairs and realizes that he was face to face with Chrome. Both feeling awkward, Chrome turns around and quickly walks upstairs, Hibari, Mukuro and Dino close behind her.

* * *

They hung out until six and Mukuro walks them out. Dino and Romario, who came along later to make sure Dino was okay, walks the opposite directions as Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro, after getting hugs. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome waited at the end of the block to wait for the bus.

"You made my beloved Chrome walk all the way to my house?" Mukuro yells at Hibari.

Hibari crosses his arms, looking away, "Yeah so?"

"Why did you do that for? You guys could have taken the bus!"

"I didn't FEEL like taking the bus…" He glares at Mukuro.

"Well I don't think Chrome FELT like walking!"

Chrome whimpers softly, "Mukuro-sama….it's okay….I didn't mind walking at all…"

"You sure?" Mukuro softens his voice and eyes as he gently touches Chrome's shoulder, making Hibari growl softly, his eyes narrowing down with jealousy, his eyes almost flashing crimson with bloodlust.

Chrome nods and smiles, "Yup." Chrome seemed to glow at that moment, they both loved her smile, and she was like their little angel, innocent and pure; As far as they knew.

Hibari notices the bus coming and nods slightly to it. Mukuro notices and gives Chrome a gentle hugs, "I'll see you tomorrow okay Chrome?"

Chrome smiles happily and nods, "Otay~~"

Mukuro glances at Hibari and gives him a hug as well, "Stop being so jealous." He says, pointing out his jealous, angry face each time that Mukuro and Chrome hugged.

Hibari twitches, "I'm not jealous you stupid pineapple…." Before Mukuro could say anything back, Hibari steps into the bus, making Chrome follow in step. Mukuro pouts childishly, but says nothing. Chrome talks to Hibari, all the way back to his house, getting to know each other more. He could hardly believe that anyone could be so mean as to hurt his little angel, when she told him sad stories of her past, all he could do was gently rub her head, his bad habit of petting animals and treating people like animals, but she didn't seem to mind. She seemed to actually enjoy it.

* * *

Even in his room, she seemed to just want to get to know him better. She sat on his bed while he sat on the floor. She seemed to like to chat and she liked it that he listened. He usually didn't like it when people talked too much, but she didn't do that. It just seemed like that way because he didn't talk to much people, not for long periods of times at least. When he hugs her and turns off the lights, she seemed to look at him from the bed and he glanced at her from time to time. "You're not going to rape me, right Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirks, a wide and devilish grin, "Oh…..I won't….not unless you want me to of course. Can't have Pineapple head coming after my head for deflowering his beloved Chrome now can I?" He chuckles darkly.

Chrome smiles nervously and nods, "Right….of course not…" She lies back down on her back, a little worried that Hibari would jump on her and steal away her virginity because of the devil that he was, but true to his word, he stayed on the floor quietly and didn't jump at her or anything. She smiles softly at how kind he was, even though it wasn't very subtle, it was there. Chrome falls asleep peacefully, feeling safe.

* * *

Don't complain about the ooc of them, this is based off a true story. My Chrome asked me to make this fanfic of us...Pineapple, I know some of it is off...but thats too bad. We don't exactly act in character all the time...It's short because of that, but be happy with it. I added and took out a lot, but deal with it. I don't care. I finished it. That's all that matters to me x.x

Thanks for reading~3


End file.
